Military Ranks
Military Ranks are a system of hierarchical relationships employed within the armed forces to clearly define a chain of command. Barsburg Insignia and uniform The uniform an officer wears reveals the rank the officer holds. All uniforms include the insignia of the Barsburg empire in some form but the higher the rank the larger the badge and the more elaborate the uniform. There are no standard weapons to go with the uniform, and soldiers are able to wield whatever type of sword they are most comfortable with regardless of rank. * The Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consists of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. Black trousers and knee-length back boots are worn with white gloves. The uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and also a gold belt. Golden shoulder boards decorate the right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia is on the left shoulder. * The standard uniform consists of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. It includes black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. A plain white shirt is worn under his overcoat. A small half mantle is hung off the left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on the right shoulder. *For officers who are of a higher rank, mainly the Chief of Staff and Field Marshal, the uniform looks almost identical to the standard uniform save for a goldern epaulet over the right shoulder, as well as golden embroidery on the chest. More decorated officers can wear a peaked-cap which is dark blue in colour, trimmed with gold and has the Barsburg Military insignia in the centre. General Ranks The Barsburg army, navy and air force is all commanded by a Chief of Staff and a Feild Marshal. All forms of the armed forces have begleiters and cadet begleiters. 'Cadet' A cadet is someone who has not yet officially entered the military. 'Cadet Begleiter' Upon entering the armed forces (by passing the final exam) a person is enlisted as a cadet begleiter. This is lowest post in the armed forces. Becoming a cadet begleiter acts a form of work experience/internship in the military, where they act as temporary begleiters for a superior officer(usually at commander level, but there are exceptions)- learning the skills needed to be a begleiter and becoming familiar with military life. According to the pilot chapter Begleiter, if the superior is dissatisfied with the cadet's performance during this apprenticeship period, the cadet Begleiter needs to take the graduation exam again. If they complete their internship to a good standard they then become begleiters, either for the officer they had been working under or any other officer who accepts them. Duties As a result of the lack of experience, cadet begleiters are excused from combat situations. * Their jobs include serving tea, schedule-keeping, and carrying documents. 'Begleiter' A cadet begleiter is promoted to begleiter (ベグライター beguraita) when they have completed their internship. In the 07-Ghost series, a Begleiter (who can be anyone from a fresh graduate to a high-rank officer, e.g. Colonel Katsuragi) assists and takes care of his/her direct superior, hence the function is similar to that of an adjutant in the military. Duties Their day to day duties mainly revolve around lightening the workload of their superior officer. * They are in charge of their schedule,Yukinami and Katsuragi have both been seen reminding Ayanami about meetings. and they are expected to do paperwork themselves. * They are also expected to take care of the health of their superior, as seen in the case of Haruse and Konatsu. * A begleiter, unlike a cadet begleiter, is now expected to protect or assist their superior in battle. Trivia * The Begleiter (chapter) says that no cadet assigned under Ayanami has ever survived their apprenticeship period, as he usually sacks them. Specific ranks Imperial army Imperial navy Imperial air force Raggs Insignia and uniform Antwort Insignia and uniform References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Ranks